Run Away Prince Saga
by SSJ Phoenix
Summary: In an AU where Frieza didn't kill the Saiyans and where the Z team never exited there was nothing but saiyans, humans, dreams and trouble! (Finished!)
1. First Encounter

Run away Prince  
Chapter 1: First Encounter  
by SSJ Phoenix  
corrected by §Tai Bulma§  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes:   
  
*This story takes place in an alternate universe namely my weird, sad, twisted mind.  
* Kakkarot (Goku) is Phoenix's father. This is NOT the actual Goku! He is my version and I call him Kakkarot in my stories cause he's saiyan and he desires his saiyan name.  
*Vegeta hates it on Planet Vegeta and he's not totally evil cause Frieza never went near the saiyans yet...  
*The ages are Vegeta 17, Phoenix 16, Kakkarot and Tales 34, Radditz 37, Bardock 52 and King Vegeta 35  
  
P.S. The description for Vegeta's new cloths was made by §Tai Bulma§!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere on a distance planet...  
  
"6788... 6789... 6790..."   
  
'Knock knock'   
  
"NANI?!!"   
  
"Sir, the king wish to see you immediately."   
  
'Swears under breathe' "Fine, I'm coming." The dark mysterious figure stops his pushups and heads out the door and is headed for the kings private chambers swearing more under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Chikyuu (Earth)...  
  
"See ya at school tomorrow little firebird!" Said a young man as he waves good bye to his friend from his car.  
  
"Yeah bye Phoenix!" A young blond female said waving from the car also.  
  
"Bye Komainu! Bye Clio" Said the young brunette as she watched them drive away from her house. When they were out of sight, she entered her house and went to her diary to write about her day at school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You called father?" A somewhat short muscular young man asked as he walked in his father's room.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta. I wanted to talk about your upcoming birthday next month." A broad tall figure said as he looked out his bedroom window. "You know that on the 18th year of a princes life means that the prince has to marry a princess and become king." A short pause. "And as such I have found you your queen to be."  
  
"FATHER NO!! I will choose who I want to mate with! Not you or anyone else will tell me whom I should love. And I'm still NOT ready to be king yet!" Argued the young prince.  
  
"You have no choice! And love was never involved in the production of the royal family! So get that out of your head right NOW!" The kings voice and ki was starting to raise remarkably.   
  
Every guard in the palace range shuddered as they felt their kings ki raise as they knew he and the prince were fighting again.  
  
"NO!" Shouted the prince as his ki was raising as well. "I don't care about your silly traditions! I will live my life the way I want whether you like it or not!" And with that he left his fathers room slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After she was finished writing in her diary she went down stairs to help her father with dinner.  
  
"Hi dad!" She greeted her father as she entered the kitchen. "Need any help?"  
  
"Sure honey. Why don't you go fix the salad while I cook the steaks?" A tall spiky haired muscular man said pointing to the vegetables lying on the counter.  
  
"Sure." She said as she went to the counter and started to chop the carrots.  
  
"So how was your day at school?" He said while he was adding spices to the steaks.  
  
"Good, we got to go to the park and do what we wanted as long as we didn't cause trouble." She said grinning knowing that the teacher meant her the most.  
  
Her father turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't cause any trouble did you?"  
  
"Not this time." She said as she sighed. "Wish I did tho it would have been more interesting than just hanging out and just talking."  
  
He grinned and turned back to his work as he said "You'll never change."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Click' the voice recorder sound as it was closed. It was then laid on the desk beside the bed by a dark figure. He also left a note beside it and on the note was written 'Listen to the message on the recorder if you want to know what happened to me'.  
  
He then proceeded to walk out the door closing it behind him softly and walked down the hall to the closest spaceship port. As he came close to it he had to hide from the soldiers guarding the door. He then threw a sleeping gas bomb at them, slipped in the door and headed for a one man spacepod.  
  
He entered the ship and sat down, the door closing behind him. "Now what planet should I go to? Hmmm...." He said to himself as he tap on the ship's computer panel. "Well Bardock did mention once about a beautiful planet he went to once. He said it had everything a man could ask for not to mention the freedom. Now what was the name of that planet again? Um... Chik..... Chikyuu! That's it!" He said triumphantly. He set the coordinates for Planet Chikyuu. As soon as it was done sleeping gas engulfed him. He soon fell out cold, the ship took off heading for Chikyuu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had finished dinner and cleaned the dishes they went to their room to change into their training outfits.  
  
Phoenix came outside first. She was wearing a black gi and boots, a red belt, arm weights and tanktop. Her father followed her outside a few seconds later. He was wearing the same but he had blue instead of red and he had a loose fitting t-shirt instead of a tanktop.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" She asked as she turned to him.  
  
"Hmm...how about we just do a bit of light sparring here?"He answered her question with another question.  
  
"Okay sure." She said as she headed to the middle of the backyard.  
  
He smiled at her and followed her. They now stood a few feet apart from each other. They took a fighting stance and eyed each other. "Ready?" He asked her.  
  
She smirked and launched herself at him. She reared her fist back to make it look like she was aiming for his head, but at the last possible second she changed it to an uppercut to his chest sending him to the ground with a loud 'thud'. She quickly pinned him to the ground and smirked saying "ready, but are you?".  
  
He didn't say anything just glared at her. Unknown to her his tail had made his way to hers and quickly wrapped around it and squeezed.  
  
She yelled in pain and let go. All her body was trembling in the after shock.  
  
He quickly flipped her on her back and pinned her. He grinned and said "I'm ready for anything!"  
  
"That not fair! You cheated!" She said growling at him.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant clap was heard above them. It then started to pour hard and getting harder by the second. They quickly ran into the house but it was to late they were already soaked to the bone from head to toe.  
  
'Achoo!' Phoenix sniffed and headed for the cupboard in the bathroom. "Damn! I better not be catching a cold!" She said as she took two towels from the cupboard and stopped at her room to take her brush and went back downstairs to the living room where her father just finished setting up the fire in the fireplace. She walked next to him and handed him a towel. She then sat near the fireplace and started to dry herself.  
  
He dried himself as well. He then sat behind her and picked up her brush. He started to brush her waist long brun hair. "You look so much like your mother... I just wish she was here to see it." He said as he placed the brush down and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his face in her now soft dry hair.  
  
"I wish she was here too..." She said sadly. A tear rolled down her face slowly but was quickly removed by her father's hand.  
  
"Sheesh....don't cry my little angel.... well see her again but in the mean time we must live life to the fullest." He whispered soothingly while running his fingers though her hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About a hundred miles away the storm was getting worse. The trees had caught on fire, animals were running for their lives, the wind was pushing trees down, waves were getting bigger at a near by lake. Then suddenly a big fireball came shooting out of the black clouds. It crashed, creating a giant crater in its wake. The fire died down to nothing revealing a spacepod in its place.  
  
"Wake up young prince, we have arrived on Chikyuu." Said the flat voice of the ship's computer.  
  
The prince's eyes shot open "'Bout time! Computer open the door." he ordered. The ship computer complied and opened the door and he stepped out. "Computer go to secure mode." He ordered again then levitated in the air. The ship complied again. It closed the door and created a shield around the ship. "Alright! First of all I need new cloths so I can blend in." He clicked on his scouter and scanned all around him. His eyes shot up wide open as he saw two power levels as high as his. "Damn.... I got to watch for them." He whispered angrily "but first the cloths..." He said and went back to scanning the area. He finnally found a small group of humans a few miles away. He powered up slightly and headed for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix's head suddenly shot up, her eyes wide open she turned to her father and asked "What in the world was that?"  
  
He stared blankly into space for a few minutes then blinked and turned to face her and said "Tommorow be very careful when you go and come back from school understood?"  
  
"Yes but why? Is it evil?" She said worried.  
  
"I don't know yet but until I do I want you to watch your back." He said and wraped his arm around her and hugged her.  
  
She returned the hugged and replied "don't worry daddy I will." She slowly started to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
He smiled and picked her up in his arms. He carried her up the stairs, by the time he was at her door she was fast asleep.He walked in and headed for her bed. He removed the covers of her bed with his tail and gently placed her on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her head. "Night sweet" he whispered in her ear and then left for his own room to get some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the outskirts of a near by town...  
  
A large group of gangsters are laughing and drinking till one saw something head towards them from the sky. "HEY GUYS!! Check it out!" He yelled to his companions, pointing at the ball of energy coming toward them. They all stop laughting and drinking and looked at what he was pointing at.  
  
Vegeta came to a stop a few feet away from them and landed. ~A bunch of drunken fools... great....~ He thought as he wrinkled his nose in discuss and from the smell.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's a guy! A guy with a tail!" One of them said. "Get him!" Another one said.  
  
~Bakas... Nothing but brainless bakas...~ Was all he could think of them as they got ready to attack.  
  
They all started to jump on Vegeta trying to beat him up but they were doing miserably. All Vegeta did was flick them away with his tail which sent them flying into rocks and walls knocking them out cold. Finally after a few mintues of this they were all out like a light.  
  
~Finally! Now let's see if they got anything good and in my size...~ He thought as he examined them till he found what he was looking for. He walk up to the guy who had the cloths he wanted and started to remove that guy's cloths, all but his boxers with little hearts on it for good reason.   
  
He grabbed the clothes and went into a deserted part of the woods. He stripped down from his armored suit so that his bare body was glistening in the sunlight. He reached down with strong arms and finely tuned hands and grabbed the leather pants. He then pulled them up over his muscular calves and slipped them up completely around his tightened butt. He then reached down and grabbed the jacket. He slid the jacket on over his broad back and firmed shoulders. And past his tightened muscular arms. He zipped the jacket in front. And it showed off his well cut abs. Finally as he stepped out into the sunlight. His firm build could more accurately be seen. The well defined shoulders that extended from that broad back. Those firm and oh so muscularly shaped arms. So well cut and built they would make any woman scream hold me. That lean and tightened muscular chest and oh so cut and well defined 6 pac. So well defined that the jacket followed each cut perfectly. Each muscular movement made in that outfit made out so vividly and clearly that it would leave nothing to the imagination. So fine in all ways that one could truly say he is the prince. ::smiles:: The prince of all he surveys and all that he surveys to the world. Straight from the richness of those muscular legs. To the trimness of that waist. To the broadness of that chest and back. He smiles knowing he looks good and moves off to his next mission. He flew back to his ship to get some sleep for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enter dream sequence... (Phoenix's P.O.V.)  
  
I slowly open my eyes to find my self in a beautiful field of colored flowers of every color of the rainbow. I raise my head to the sky at the sound of birds playing and chirping. I suddenly feel a strong presence behind me a few feet away. I quickly turn around then stop and stare. ~Kami-sama...~ Was the only thing I could think of as I was staring at what seemed to me as the handsomest guy in the universe.  
  
He slowly starts walking to me. I watch his every move, the way his hips move, the way those leather pants hugged him tighty as he walked and even his chest as he breaths. He stops in front of me and stares into my green eyes. I stare into his black ones and start to lose my self in them.  
  
He slowly wraps an arm around my waist pulling me to him. He takes his hand and traces my face ever so slightly that it tickles. I close my eyes to his sweet light touch. My heart pounding violently. My eyes snap open as I start to feel his lips brush mine. I close them again as he deepens the kiss. Just as it started to get good the world turned black.  
  
My eyes fluttered open slowly to the sound of my alarm clock. I slam it close and curse. ~Damn it! Every time one of my dreams get good it stops! Why?!~ I thought to myself as I got up, sighed and went to get ready for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Vegeta's P.O.V.)  
  
My eyes open slowly to a peaceful scenery that made my legs go weak. There in the middle of a field of multi-colored flowers stood a beautiful angel, even if she didn't have wings or a halo, she was still an angel in my eyes.  
  
She suddenly turns to me and stares with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. I slowly walk up to her, watching as she watched my body move, and stop in front of her. I start to stare deeply into her eyes, scanning her feelings. I put my arm around her and trace every curve of her soft gentle innocent face. My heart pounds furiously and my instincts take over. I leaned in and brushed my rough lips to her soft ones. Then as I deepen the kiss my world turn black.  
  
I wearily open my eyes and blinked as I find myself back in my ship. ~Shit! Why in gods name couldn't it last longer than that!!!~ I thought to myself grumbling. I got out of my ship and started my morning work out. ~I must know who she is! I must make her mine!~ I thought as I started my pushups with thoughts of the sweet beautiful angel in my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Phoenix wake up! The teacher is getting extremely angry!" Her friend Clio whispered in her ear and nudged her awake.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh..."Phoenix mumbled as she realized where she was. She looked up at her teacher with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head and said "sorry sir, I just didn't sleep well last night." She blushed as the other students chuckled knowing she was off daydreaming again.  
  
"Well then take sleeping pills! Now continue the reading." Her English teacher said while glaring at her.  
  
"Yes sir..." She said embarrassed. She slumped in her desk and started to read. ~I've got to find out who he is! I have to feel his touch again.~ She thought as she finished what she had to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. We meet again

**Chapter 2: We meet again**   
  
~~~   
  
Note: Saiyan song was done by Renee Carignan   
  
~~~  
  
"99 997, 99 998, 99 999, 100 000! There finished!" said Vegeta as he got up from doing his pushups. "Now then lets see if I can find that girl... hmmm this might take some time with all those humans around here." He sighed and continued "might as well see who are the owners of the two powers I saw earlier." He clicked on his scouter and found out that one had moved away from the other. "Hmm... this might work to my advantage. I'll go for the one that moved. With that said he blasted off towards the power's owner.   
  
~~~  
  
It was lunch time, the cafeteria was packed with starving students. Most of them were in line waiting to get their food, the rest were sitting down talking to their friends.  
  
"So Phoenix what was your daydream this time? Was it a guy?" Asked Clio as she was eating her apple.   
  
"Umm... well yeah..." Phoenix said blushing. Phoenix hadn't eating any lunch and wasn't going to she had other things on her mind, which worried most of the school seeing as they knew how much she ate and would kill if she didn't get anything to eat.  
  
"Really? You? I thought you hated the guys around here. So who is it?" Clio asked slightly shocked.   
  
"I don't like the boys here, he's not in the school and I really don't know him. I just know what he looks like." She said a bit sheepishly. "He was in my dream last night but it didn't really feel like a dream...." She trailed off.   
  
"Well, what he look like already?!" Exclaimed Clio, drawing a few stares from the other students in the process.   
  
"Alright already! Calm down! Your drawing stares!" Phoenix said blushing beet red. Once her friend calmed down she started. "Ok, well let's see he's about 2-3 inches taller than me, black spiky hair in a form of a flame, black eyes that you could lose yourself in, body well muscled and his face is heartshaped." She said drooling a bit at the mental picture.   
  
"Mmmm sounds cute. He'd be good for you, might keep you out of trouble." Clio said while giggling.   
  
Phoenix snorted at her friend's comment and said "Guys get me into more trouble than when I'm alone! Just look at what happened in English class today!"   
  
Clio grinned and replied "Depends on what kind of trouble." She then looked down at her watch and nearly fell off her seat. "Uh oh speaking of trouble... the bells gonna ring any minute! We better hurry to our next class before we get in trouble!"   
  
They both grabbed their things and ran to their next class just making it at the last second.   
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta had arrived near the school but he decided to stay on a roof of a house near by and wait till he or she came out. He scanned through the windows till he saw her asleep on her desk. His eyes widen in surprise. ~The owner of one of the strongest power on this planet is her? Hmmm... I don't think dad would say much if he saw that a human had more power than himself! haha... I'll just wait till she comes out and away from everybody else...~ He thought with an evil grin.   
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix's head shot up, wide eyes and a worried expression on her face. ~I can feel him, but where is he? He ain't in the school so he must be somewhere outside....~ She thought as she started to scan outside. She didn't see him anywhere. She frowned in concentration and then she felt it. Her head shot up again to rest her eyes on him. He was hiding on a roof! That's why she couldn't see him anywhere around. He was waiting for her. Just watching and waiting.  
  
"Miss Phoenix!" Exclaimed her teacher snapping her attention to him. "Is there something more important outside than what I am teaching?" He asked angrily.   
  
She looked back outside then back to her teach and answered "Yes sir, I believe there is." With that she picked up her things and left. But not before passing beside Clio and whispering "told you guys cause me nothing but trouble!"   
  
~~~  
  
~How did she find me? She couldn't have just sensed me could she? Guess I'll have to watch her closer than I thought...~   
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix ran quickly to her locker, put all her things away and took her coat. She ran down the halls, getting alot of complaints from the teachers about her running in the school, she ignored them and ran out the door. She jumped on the school roof and stared at him, waiting for him to come to her like in her dream.   
  
~~~  
  
He couldn't believe it! There she was, the girl from his dream, just standing and waiting for him to go to her. ~Well I can't disappoint her now can I?~ He thought while smirking. He lifted himself off the roof and floated up to her. He landed and just stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. After a while he finally got up enough nerve to do something. He took her right hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. "It's nice to finally meet you fair princess..." He whispered while never taking his eyes off of hers. He leaned in for a kiss, a real one this time.   
  
~Princess? I must be dreaming again! He's a real Romeo... in leather no less...~ She thought while eyeing him and blushing. As she felt his lips brush hers she felt like she was gonna faint, which to her amazement she did.   
  
He caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. "Was it something I did or said?" He asked himself. He looked down at her in his arms and felt something warm and fuzzy inside his heart. He sighed and flew back to his ship with her.  
  
~~~  
  
When he arrived he gently placed her on the ground and took off his coat. He wrapped it up like a pillow and placed it under her head. He then sat down next to her and watched the constant fall off her chest as she breathed.   
  
A few minutes passed then she began to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open taking in her surroundings when she felt somebody beside her, she turned her head and blushed. ~Guess that he's no dream after all...~ She thought a bit embarrassed. She noticed he wasn't wearing his coat and her eyes caught sight of all his well curved muscles making her blush harder.   
  
He tilted his head to the side curious as to what made her blush so hard, then he followed her eye sight and looked down at himself. He smirked and asked her "I see you like guys with muscles huh? So you okay now?"   
  
She blushed hard as possible and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Um.. yeah... um... sorry about that. It never happened before...." She said stammering. She turned her head away from him to hide her flushed face and thought to herself ~Real smooth Phoenix! You finally meet the guy and what do you do? YOU FAINT! Geez talk about pathetic! And now I'm red as a tomato and I'm stammering! I'm doomed!~   
  
He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face back to him. He stared deeply in her eyes for a few minutes, then he slowly brought his face to hers. He closed his eyes, as did she and they brushed their lips once more. He wraped his arms around her and brought her on his lap. Then it's when he felt it. A soft furry tail warping itself around his waist just above his own tail. He gasped and jerked back from the kiss. He stared down at her tail as it retreated back to its owners waist under her red shirt. He looked back up at her flushed face and said stammering "y.. your... a... a Saiyan!"  
  
She quickly backed off of him and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry..." She said sniffing as she tried to hold back her tears. She was about to leave when she felt his arms wrap around her torso, stopping her.  
  
"No, please don't go. I didn't mean to make it sound mean. I was just surprised that's all. I'm one too! See..." He whispered in her ear as he brought out his tail and wagged it in front of her face.  
  
She started staring at the wagging appendage in front of her face in shock. After a minute she relaxed in his arms and leaned back on him. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
He smiled as well and wrapped his tail around her. He rested her head on his shoulder, closed his eyes and started to sing a Saiyan song.   
  
'Lord prepare me,  
Yon tusi ma,  
  
To be a sanctuary,  
Uu ne ka leia,  
  
Pure and holy,  
Suir an noi,  
  
Trite and true,  
Son an nue,  
  
With thanksgiving,  
Win saninia,  
  
I'll be a living,  
Hal ne ka lina,  
  
Sanctuary,  
Leia,  
  
For you.  
Kon nou.'  
  
  
~~~  
  
Unknown to both of them Kakkarot was watching them. He had been following Vegeta since Phoenix had gone to school. He wanted to see if he was a threat to them but it seemed he wasn't. ~Man I haven't heard that song in a while...~ Seeing that they weren't gonna do any fighting or anything else for that matter he left to go back to his place and start something to eat seeing that he nor Vegeta hadn't eating, he was pretty sure Phoenix hadn't eating too seeing how her ki seemed a bit low today. ~Cooking for two Saiyans is bad enough, but three... This is gonna take awhile...~ He thought as he was heading back.  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix was almost asleep when she felt her fathers ki leave this place. ~Guess he was following us...oh crap he just saw us kissing too... well might as well bring... um... damn better ask his name first.~ She thought then turned around back to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and asked "So what's your name prince charming?"  
  
~Prince? Her figure of speech is right on target...~ He thought with a small smirk on his face. "I'm Vegeta and what's your beautiful little name princess?" He asked back then nips on her nose.  
  
"Phoenix" she answered back with a nip to his nose as well.  
  
They started to kiss again but were stopped again. This time it was Vegeta's stomach that stopped them. "Heh, sorry I haven't eaten anything today." He said rubbing his stomach sheepishly.  
  
"That's not a problem I didn't eat nothing either." she said giggling "come to my place. I'm sure my father has started something to eat." She said taking his hand and got up, taking him with her. She started to levitate in the air her hand still in his.  
  
He smiled and yanked her into his arms and said "I'll carry you! I believe I can find your house."  
  
"Really? How?" She asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"See this scouter here?" He said taking out his scouter from his coat pocket and placed it on his right ear. "This is how I found you. It reads power levels, and seeing as there were just two very high levels I followed yours. I'm betting the other one is your father's." He explained amused at seeing her face full of curiosity.  
  
~He hasn't learned how to detect ki's levels yet... Guess I'll have to teach him... but I must say that thing looks kinda cool!~ She thought as she tilted her head to the side and examined the scouter. She brushed her fingers along it, feeling the cold metal against her skin.  
  
~Curious little creature... very beautiful curious little creature...~ He thought as he watched her run her fingers over his scouter. His stomach growled again. "Guess we better be leaving... press the button on the side would you?" He asked her.  
  
She complied and pressed the button. She jumped a little as it came to life with all this little weird computer sounds. It stopped and he lifted off the ground. He held her tighter to him and blasted off in the direction his scouter showed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  



	3. Trouble Starts

Chapter 3: Trouble Starts   
  
~~~  
  
On Planet Vegetaisei...   
  
Bardock was getting worried. Vegeta hadn't come for his training nor come to eat with him like he always does. Everyone taught that the prince locked himself in his room and refuse to come out, but Bardock knew better. He didn't feel his ki anywhere and a spacepod was stolen two nights ago. He started off in the direction of Prince Vegeta's room to see if he left any clues to his where about. ~Now where in the universe could he be?! He could be anywhere! Think Bardock, think! Where   
would the kid go? He never went in space before, so he only knows about the planets I taught him about and they were unhabitable. No wait! There was this one... Chikyuu... Oh crap! One of my sons lives there! Plus he's got a hybrid daughter! Damn!~ Bardock thought as he ran to the prince's room drawing a few odd stares on the way.   
  
A few minutes later he arrived a two large doors with carved dragons on them. He push the doors open and walked in closing the doors behind him. He started to scan the room to see if there were any notes or anything at all that could help him. He noticed the note on the bedside table and walked up to it and picked it up. He read it and did as it said to, listen to the tape recorder. He put down the note and picked up the tape recorder then sat on the bed. He clicked the play button and it started   
to play...   
  
'To who that may care... which I'm willing to bet it's just you Bardock... Alright here is why I left... I have left to build my life more. I don't want to marry someone I don't even know, I don't want to be king at such a young age just to be stuck inside for the rest of my life and never going out on an adventure. I want to be free and live my life as I want If you can't handle that then find yourselves a new PRINCE! I get my way or you'll have to wait 19 years till your next heir to the throne is ready! Ha! So what will it be? When you have your answer I'm sure Bardock if your listening you can figure out where I am. Good-bye till then...'   
  
Bardock clicked the recorder off and sighed. ~That kid will be the end of me someday... Alright might as well go get him... But what do I tell the king? Hmmm... Guess I'll let him find the tape himself it will buy me some time since he doesn't come in his own sons room.~ He thought as he replaced the recorder and the note as he found it and went to find his team mates namely his two sons.   
  
~~~  
  
On Chikyuu...   
  
Vegeta landed and placed Phoenix back on her feet. "Geez this place is huge! It's as big as a castle..." Vegeta said as he scanned Phoenix's mansion.   
  
She giggled and asked "It is isn't it? Well, you got nowhere to live right now right?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, no I don't really..." He said after he getting out of his shock from the sight of her beautiful home.   
  
"So would you want to stay here? You seem to like it so much." She asked while she started to walk to the backdoor of her house.   
  
He gulped and thought ~I get to live in the same place as her... hmm... Then I can get to know her more...~ He followed her to the house and said "sure. So how many live in here?"   
  
"Me, my dad and our two pets which I'd watch out for if I were you, they don't like strangers and they are still a bit wild..." She said as she came up to the door and already smelling food.   
  
He raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything two large beasts came out of the woods and stopped near Phoenix, rubbing their backs on her legs.   
  
She bent down and rubbed there heads. She turned her attention back to Vegeta and smirked. "Vegeta I'd like to introduce you to our pets." She said getting up. "This here is my pet Ribbs," She said pointing to the black panther "and this is my dads pet Faded." She said pointing at the black and white wolf.   
  
Vegeta walked over to them and bent down. He looked into there eyes and smiled. He started to pet them without them getting mad at him. "How can I expected anything else from a wild woman?" He asked them but it was more to himself. He smirked and got back up to face her. "Shall we go eat now my princess?" He asked her.   
  
She smiled and said "Hmm...? Oh sure. But how come they didn't even growl at you? They never liked anyone that came here before."  
  
He shrugged and replied "they must like Saiyans more than humans. Well, that or it's because they see my wild animal side." He smiled showing his sharp canines to prove his point.  
  
Her eyes widen some but came back down into a sly look and she smiled back showing her own canines. She then turned around and started back to the house, waging her tail teasingly at him.  
  
His smile widened as he followed his eyes watching every move her tail made.  
  
As they go in, the sweet aroma of food hit their noses and they stared at the food like a pack of hungry drooling wolfs.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down guys, it's almost ready."Kakkarot said to them without turning from the stove.  
  
They did as he said and sat down around the table. When Kakkarot finished he turned around and brought the food to them.  
  
When Vegeta got a look at Kakkarot's face he nearly fell out of his chair. ~WHAT THE? He looks just like Bardock! Hmm... could he be one of his sons? That would explain how she can be a Saiyan, with green eyes no less.~ Vegeta thought as he studied Kakkarot's features. ~Hes got to be! The resemblance is too much! I can barely tell them apart! I better get answers from him later when she's not around.~ He continued to think as he frowned in frustration.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat Vegeta?" Phoenix asked between bites.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of it and blushed some as he realized he was being stared at by the two strangely. He nodded and proceeded to scarf down his meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 3 


	4. Questions and Answers

Chapter 4: Questions and answers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they finished up their lunch they started to clean and put away the dishes.   
  
"Phoenix I want you to go back to school and get the worked you missed and your homework." Kakkarot said turning to his daughter.   
  
"Ah man! I just knew somehow this day would turn out bad!" She said sulking as she finished putting away the rest of the dishes.   
  
"It's not that bad! So move it little missy!" Kakkarot said frowning. "Me and your friend Vegeta here can get to know one another while your gone." He said pointing to Vegeta with his head smirking a bit.   
  
"Fine but you better not do anything to scare him off got that?" She whispered to him then started for the door but not before giving Vegeta a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.   
  
When she was gone he motioned to Vegeta to follow him to the living room so they could talk. Kakkarot sat in his easy chair while Vegeta sat on the couch looking a bit curious with a hint of nervousness.   
  
"Calm down my prince, I only want to answer your questions cause I know you have some." Kakkarot said calmly.  
  
That seemed to calm the prince down some but his curiosity raised even more when he called him by his title. He raised an eyebrow as he said "you know that I'm the prince? Then you lived on planet Vegetasei and were not sent to another planet like other children. So why are you living here and not back home?"  
  
Kakkarot sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's a long story kid, most of my daughter doesn't even know. I'll tell you the most important parts now seeing that Phoenix might come back and hear something I don't want her to hear. If you want to know more then wait till tomorrow or another day when my girl goes to school alright?" He explained to the prince.  
  
Vegeta nodded in understandment.  
  
Kakkarot started telling his story "I lived on Vegetasei yes till I was about your age. One day me and my family went on a vacation to this planet where I fell in love with this human... well I thought at the time she was any ways..." He paused then continued again "I spent my vacation with her but when it was time for me to leave I refused. My father understood how I felt so he let me stay on my own, only visiting me twice since then, one of which is when Phoenix was born and the second time was when my mate died. He tried to get me to go back with him but I refused again wanting my daughter to get an education and not go from planet to planet like the other Saiyans. That's mostly the basics right there. Any short questions?"  
  
"Yes you said that your mate wasn't human, then what was she?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"...... I found out after Phoenix was born that she was a-" Kakkarot tried to say but quickly stopped when he heard the door close and Phoenix walked towards the living room.  
  
Phoenix stopped at the entry of the living room and glared at her father. "You just had to send me back didn't you! I got homework for a week to go with my week of suspension! As my head didn't hurt as it is!" She exclaimed angrily not raising her voice much knowing all three of them had sensitive ears.  
Kakkarot held back his laughter and asked "why did you get suspended?"  
  
"For leaving the school in the middle of a class without permission." She said as she sighed.  
  
"Guess I'm to blame for that." Vegeta said shyly. "Hmm... how about I pay for it too? I can help you with that homework." He said looking at Phoenix then turning to her father looking for acceptance.  
  
Kakkarot nodded. "Help but don't do it all she needs to learn how to do it. While you guys are doing that I'll go to the store and get some things for our supper tonight." He said then left the house.  
  
Phoenix went over to Vegeta, took his hand and lifted him from his seat. She then walked with him up to her room to start on her homework wanting to finish it as fast as she can so she can have more time to get to know Vegeta better.  
  
~~~  
  
On Vegetasei... on a space ship dock....  
  
Bardock had gathered his sons and was about to lift off. Everyone inside had a worried expression on their face knowing they might suffer the wrath of the king for not telling him of his son's disappearance. Bardock pushed a few buttons and they were off.  
  
~I hope the prince will come to his senses...~ Bardock thought as they drifted nearer and nearer to their destination.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta and Phoenix had finished almost all the homework the rest that was left neither of them understood so they let it be. Vegeta was lying on his back with Phoenix resting her head on his chest. He was mindlessly playing with her hair softly while humming the song he sang to her earlier.  
  
"So Vegeta would you tell me about Vegetasei?" Phoenix asked him in a half asleep voice.  
  
"Didn't your father tell you anything about that?" Vegeta asked back.  
  
"Not much. He just told me the name and a bit about customs, besides I want to hear it from your point of view any ways." Phoenix said snuggling closer to him.  
  
~Great...I hate being reminded of those stupid customs... now all I got to do is watch what I say or she might find out who I am then my chance to take her as my mate is over...~ Vegeta though a bit worried. He sighed and began his little tale of his home world. "Vegetasei is kinda like Chikyuu but it's about half the size and the coloring is more darker than here. The planet is inhabited by huge creatures that are about the size of three above average size Saiyans. The place is pretty much dull if you ask me. I like it a lot better here, especially with you." He said then lifted her head and kissed her.  
  
They wrapped their arms legs and tails together as the kissed deepened. As things started to heat up everything cooled down completely as they hear the front door close and hear Kakkarot's voice, telling them to come down and help him. They caught their breaths and ran downstairs as ordered.  
  
~~~  
  
Mean time in space, Bardock's ship was half way to Chikyuu. Since his ship was one of the fastest on their planet they would get there in 2 hours time.  
  
Everyone in the ship was nervous and scared at what the prince not to mention the king would do to them. They decided to get some rest to build up their energy cause they knew they would need it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. The Hunt

Chapter 5: The Hunt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they were finished putting away the groceries they sat down around the table to talk about their next meal.  
  
"So what do you kids want for dinner?" Kakkarot asked the two.  
  
"Well... how about a barbeque dad?" Phoenix replied and watched as Vegeta licked his lips at the mear thought of it.  
  
"Okay sure, but ahh..." Kakkarot started to say. He put his hand in the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Dad what did ya forget?" Phoenix asked him suspiciously, knowing when he did that, that he forgot or didn't do something.  
  
"I kinda forgot to buy some more meat." Kakkarot said embarrassed.  
  
"You forgot the meat? Whoa you, a meat hungry Saiyan, forgets the meat!?" Phoenix said dumbfoundedly.  
  
Vegeta took that moment to speak. "Well that's not a problem. We can go hunt for our food like most Saiyans do back home."  
  
Kakkarot smiled and said "sure you two can go in one of the forest near here and get some. I'll stay here and prepare the salad, fire and other stuff we'll need."  
  
Phoenix looked at him suspiciously knowing he was up to something but what it was is the problem she tried to figure it out. ~Oh well... at least I get more time only with my V-chan hehe...~ She thought as she turned her gaze to Vegeta. "Ready to go?" She asked the prince.  
  
"Yeah come on." Vegeta replied getting up and heading for the door. Vegeta had figured out what Kakkarot was up too and he wasn't about to let such a chance slip by. ~I must make her mine before any of the other from my planet find me. All I have to do is mark her as mine and wait at least 2 more years till she's old enough to be my full fledged mate.~ He thought to himself smirking.  
  
Phoenix got up happily and walked out the door after he did.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Kakkarot yelled at them before they took off. ~I know you will... hehe~ He thought with a sly smirk on his face. He got up, got out of the house and started to chop some fire wood.  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix and Vegeta arrived a few minutes later in a somewhat tropical forest. They powered down as much as they could and nodded to each other to separate. Phoenix went left and Vegeta went right but Vegeta turned direction before she got too far and climbed up in the trees. He started to swing from vine to vine. He was only a few meters away from her. He stop when he saw her crouching low and he just waited till she got her prey before he got his.  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix had spotted a nice plump old bear and was getting ready for attack but she started sensing Vegeta near, most likely watching her so she would tried to make it look impressive for him.  
As the bear spotted her she lunged out at him, barely avoiding his sharp claws and punched him in the stomach. The bear staggered back but didn't give up. He Started to try to slash her and bite her. One of his paws scrapes it's nails on her right shoulder making three long scratches on her and it was bleeding. She hissed in pain and covered her arm with her other hand to try and slow down the bleeding.  
  
Her tail grabbed something that was hidden under her shirt and pulled it out to the bears view. It was a dagger.  
  
When the bear saw it he became panicked and tried to escape but the moment he turned his back to her she jumped on him and slashed his throat open. The old bear crumpled to the floor in a bloody heap at her feet.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta twitched as he saw her get hurt, wanting to just blast that bear into oblivion and run to her to sooth her pain away but she had to prove that she could do it on her own even if she knew she could. But then when he saw her tail whip out a dagger out from no where it stunned him cause he was sure he had felt almost every part of her body and he was always with her but never felt or saw that thing anywhere on her. ~Damn that girls got secrets of her own! Well guess it's my turn now...~ He thought smirking. He jumped down from the tree a few feet away from her, he was now in a crouching position, staring into her eyes deeply he grinned evilly.  
  
~~~  
stood there bleeding and in shock as Vegeta jumped out of the tree, landing in a crouching position. As she looked in his eyes and saw that grin she gulped knowing his intent to hunt her. Her father had explained about that part and told her if it ever happened to her then she was to run. Run and try to out smart her predator and make him the prey. His lips twitched a bit and she was determined to win. She ran into the forest as fast as she could.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegetas' instincts kicked in and he let out a howl much like a wolf but more musical and passionate to the female listener. He waited 10 seconds after she started to run then started to run after her.  
  
He started to sniff the air trying to find her scent. He found it and almost lost himself in her sweet smell. He snapped out of it pushing back the wild evil thoughts out of his head telling himself that he was just gonna mark her and that was it.  
  
The scent ended at a small lake that had some red stains in the water. He smirked. ~I must thank that bear for that little bit. She's trapped and is free for the taking.~ He thought evilly. He removed all but his pants and dived into the water.  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix smirked to herself as she watched Vegeta strip and dive into the water. She was soaking wet and hiding in one of the trees and blushing wildly. ~Hmm... this should be fun... but I want to watch a bit longer to see what I'm really up against.~ She thought watching and waiting for him to come out of the water.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta searched under water inch by inch but with no sign of her. ~Damnit! That girl is resourceful! It's like... like she turned the tables!!! Ack!! I had to get so cocky! Now she may be any where and her scent is gone! How am I ever gonna make her mine if I can't even find her!~ He thought angrily.  
He resurfaced with a major frown on his face that could scare even the strongest warrior in the universe away. He swam to the edge of the lake where his cloths were but didn't get out yet. Instead he laid his head on his arms in frustration on the edge. ~What am I gonna do now? She probably thinks I'm a fool for falling for such a trick and is gonna hate me for even daring to hunt her.~ He thought sadly. Just then out of no where he felt her presence. Not knowing how just that he did. He smirked to himself knowing he still had this last chance. He powered up slightly to dry off and put his cloths back on. He then ran into the forest then disappeared from his predator now his prey again view.  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix was getting worried when she saw him just disappear. She growled in frustration. ~He's up to something... again... and I got to figure out what before it was to late!~ She thought frowning. She suddenly felt his presence behind her but as she turned he knocked her out of the tree and crashed to the ground, pinning her beneath him.  
  
He smirked at his victory and her shocked expression mixed with some fear. He leaned down and whispered in her ear with a calm yet chilling voice "don't worry little one... I will wait till your old enough but I will mark you as mine. No one will every have the right to take you other than me." He then kissed her passionately before she could utter a word. After a few minutes he left her lips and trailed down to her neck.  
  
~Oh I'm gonna make it so it's the same for you love.~ She thought smirking secretly.  
  
Just as he was starting to bite her and putting pressure to deepen the bite she sank her own canines into his unguarded throat. He twitched in surprise but he kept his teeth in her not wanting to let go of the bond that was forming.  
  
After a few minutes of this they slowly removed their teeth from each others flesh and licked each others wound clean.  
  
Vegeta got off of her but froze as he saw her arm was still bleeding and badly from the looks of it. He stopped her from getting up, pushing her back to the ground. He motioned her suspicious gaze to her wounded arm. He knew she didn't feel it much cause of the new bond they formed. He could sense her pains and her thoughts. She could do the same with him since she bit him too when he was trying to form the bond between them. He ripped a strap from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. "There now let's get that bear you killed and get you both home to get cleaned." He told her firmly.  
  
She nodded weakly from the blood loss. She got up after he let her and staggered a bit.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll get the bear." He said holding her weakened form.  
  
She nodded again then gave him a quick kiss then blasted off home.  
  
After he watched her leave he went and retrieved the bear then returned back to his mates house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Family Reunion

Chapter 6: Family Reunion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In space...  
  
The ship was just entering the solar system with only one hour till they reached Chikyuu. Everyone was woken up and was getting cleaned up, preparing for the upcoming events.  
  
"Father have you figured out a way to persuade the prince to come back yet?" Radditz asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I need to know first if he found Kakkarot. If so we might have trouble on our hands." Bardock said frowning as he watched the planets zoom by out of the control room window.  
  
Everyone fell silent and watched the view as well.  
  
~~~  
  
As Vegeta arrived he noticed Kakkarot finishing up cleaning Phoenix's injuries. He laid the bear next to the roaring fire and walked up to them. He smiled sitting next to Phoenix and wrapped his arms around her as Kakkarot left to go take care of the bear. "Feeling stronger now?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned her head and smiled evilly at him. She pressed her lips to his. When she removed them she smirked at his expression. "What do you think?" She asked back slyly.  
  
He smiled lovingly at her and brought his lips to hers wanting more.  
  
Kakkarot turned back to them sighed, shaking his head. "Knock it off you two and come and help me with dinner would you?" He said making them turn to him and blush.  
  
They reluctantly got up and helped out with dinner.  
  
30 min.'s later...  
  
Dinner was all done and they sat down to a fine barbecue bear meal. The table was full of luscious food that could feed at least three armies! They each had one third of the food and happily made pigs of themselves as they let their hungry saiyan instincts kick in.  
  
~~~  
  
The ship landed on Chikyuu but they were on the other side of the planet from Kakkarot and the others.  
  
"Great, it looks like the prince did find Kakkarot." Tales said after just looking through his scouter.  
  
"Well, let's pay them a visit shall we? So how long will it take us to fly over there?" Bardock asked his youngest son.  
  
"Approximately 15 minutes at our speed." Tales answered him.  
  
Bardock nodded. "Good now let's go." He said and took off toward his middle child's home, followed by his two other sons.  
  
~~~  
  
Kakkarot and Phoenix both nearly choked as they sensed three familiar ki's approaching. They both stared at each other knowing there was a reason they came here and it was most likely they came to get Vegeta. They both turned their gaze to Vegeta who was giving them an odd look and sighed.  
  
"Vegeta what's your connection with my father Bardock?" Kakkarot asked the stunned prince.  
  
"Um... well he's my trainer and best friend. Why?" Vegeta said somewhat shyly.  
  
"Because grampa is gonna be here any minute now with my uncles too." Replied Phoenix before her father could.  
  
Vegetas' eyes widened in surprise. "H... how do you know?" He asked stammering.  
  
Kakkarot sighed. "It because we learned to sense kis'. We already can tell its them by their energy signatures." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
Right before Vegeta could utter another word three figures flew right up to them at top speed and stopped right in front of their table.  
  
"Grandpa!" Phoenix said losing her seriousness and becoming childish. She pounced on Bardock, giving him a warm welcoming hug even tho everyone knew it wasn't a welcomed visit.  
  
Bardock smiled warmly and hugged back his only grandchild. "Long time no see Fino." He said lovingly. He put her down letting her go hug her uncles in the same manner. He turned his attention to Vegeta and Kakkarot who were staring at him angrily. "Guess you figured why we're here so why don't we just make this simple and not cause trouble?" He asked them sternly.  
  
"I am not going anywhere till I get what I want! You know me better than anyone Bardock, you know what I go through everyday so why doom me to that?" Vegeta asked his trainer.  
  
Bardock sighed and sat down in Phoenix's chair. "Look I know its tough kid but you've got many responsibilities. I wished I didn't have to bring you back but its my job. Now you gonna come back peacefully or do I have to drag you back?" Bardock said sympathetically but sternly.  
  
Vegeta turned his gaze to Phoenix where it softened then back to Bardock where it hardened again. "Your gonna have to kill me to go back there!" He exclaimed angrily. "Besides... I can't marry the one my father picked for me cause I've already bonded." He said lowering his voice.  
  
Bardock's, Tales's and Radditz's eyes went wide in complete shock. They all turned to Phoenix who only blushed.  
  
"Kakkarot you did not just let this happen did you!?" Bardock said regaining his composure and turning his gaze back to his middle son.  
  
Kakkarot got a big grin on his face and answered his father, "I set it up!"  
Bardock let his head drop on the table with a small 'thud' and groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Father really it's not that bad! So what if the king gets mad! He gets mad about everything! Besides you and I both know she has the right to marry him." Kakkarot said trying to console his father.  
  
"That's besides the point! The prince is suppose to marry a princess that is educated on life on Vegetasei and not from Chikyuu!" He said raising his voice.  
  
The prince looked over at a confused Phoenix and sighed. "Well it was a real nice secret while it lasted" He muttered to himself. "Bardock, Kakkarot maybe you should explain what's happening to her cause your confusing her badly." He said pointing to Phoenix with his head.  
  
They both turned their attention to her and gulped. All her family has always tried to protect her from everything but now they couldn't and that's what scared them.  
  
"Fino... sorry we're just trying to look out for yours and everyones best interest." Bardock said sighing then continued, "Your bonded thick-headed mate here is Prince Vegeta. He was to get married to a princess from the other side of the planet and become king next month but he ran away here instead. We found out about it and came here to bring him back before his father found out but now... now we don't know what to do since he bonded to you and the law forbids the royal family to breed with hybrids..."  
  
Phoenix smirked and replied "I know, I just wanted you guys to tell me yourselves. I'm a very good actress when it comes to getting what I want."  
  
All the guys stood there stunned. Then Vegeta spoke up, "but how did you find out? I never said anything and I'm sure your father hasn't either."  
  
"Please Vegeta you got a planet named after you! It's not hard to put two and two together! Well there's that and when I bonded with you I learned what happened." Phoenix said a bit shyly at the last part. "Look guys it's getting late. So why don't we just go in and figure out this all tomorrow?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement. They cleaned up the place then went inside for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 6 


	7. Were off to see the wizard! I mean King!

Chapter 7: Were off to see the wizard! I mean King!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
All the guys were already in the kitchen talking and eating. Phoenix hadn't even woken up yet which worried them a bit seeing as shes usally up with the sun and it was already 8:30.  
  
"Vegeta way don't you go wake her up?" Kakkarot asked his prince.  
  
Vegeta nodded and left the kitchen and when to Phoenix's room. When he got there he tapped gently on the door but got no response so he opened the door and peeked in to see... nothing. ~What the? Where is she?~ He thought to confused as he sreached the room but found no traces of other then her pyjams on the floor. He when back down and told the other that she was not in the room.  
  
"Great now what is she up too? She doesn't have school today so she not there... Vegeta your linked to her better then I am why don't you see if you can find her cause I can't feel her ki anywhere near." Kakkarot said to Vegeta.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He said as he sat down, closing his eyes and begining to concentrate. His mind starting reaching out to her and calling her to responded.  
  
~Morning cutey!~ A cheerfull voice greeted him.  
  
~Morning. So what are you up to and where are you? Where were worried about you.~ Vegeta asked his somewhat hyper mate.  
  
~Oh you guys don't have to worried about me, I just couldn't sleep well so I when to my favorite spot to meditate.~  
  
~Well it's time for you to come back. Aren't you hungry?~  
  
~Nope I ate 2 hours ago. I'll be there in a few minutes hold your horses.~ With that said she broke the connection with him and headed back home.  
  
10 minutes later she walked in the house greeted by the others. Seeing as there was no more chairs left she went to sit on Vegeta's lap which he happily allowed her to.  
  
"Alright now that were all here let try to firgure this out. First of all we have to figure how to convice the king to let Phoenix be with Vegeta. Any ideas?" Bardock said taking charge of the matters at hand. "And no Fino we will not just let you go knock some sence into him." He said before Phoenix could utter the worlds.  
  
"Aww... hey am I that predictable?" Phoenix said getting chuckles from the others for her answer.  
  
"Any other ideas that don't inculed a masacre?" Bardock asked while eyeing Phoenix. "Vegeta don't you have any like you usally do?" He asked turning his gaze to Vegeta.  
  
"Nope my the same as hers. I would love to pound some sence into that baka." Vegeta said frowning.  
  
Kakkarot piped up, "Well maybe if she proved herself to the king then just maybe he'll let her become Vegeta queen."  
  
"Yes but the question is how?" Tales asked.  
  
"Well why don't we let the king decide? I'm willing to do anything it takes to convince him." Phoenix said hugging Vegeta tighter to herself.  
  
Vegeta blushed as his head being squeezed to her upper chest. "Sound like a plan to me. We just better get back there before he gets really mad and starts to plan a way to punish me." He said matter of factly.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Phoenix and Kakkarot went and packed up some cloths while the others went on ahead to Bardock ship. When the two were done packing they left to the ship as well.  
  
When they got there Vegeta walked up to Phoenix and said, "We're gonna go back in my ship just leave your things with them." Then he started to leavitate in the air waiting for her.  
  
Phoenix nodded and handed her things to Radditz and Tales. She leavited beside him, smirked and blasted off at full speed.  
  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Vegeta said blasting off after her.  
  
The others laughed and got abroad the ship. They lifted off and talked of old times as they headed back to Vegetasei.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta arrived a few sec later after Phoenix, who was smirking at him. He walked over to hus ship, closly followed by her. When he open the door Phoenix eyes went wide. "W... we're susposed to fit in that?" She asked him stammering.  
  
Vegeta grin and replied, "yep your gonna be on my lap the whole way there." With that said he grabbed her arm and brought her into his lap as he sat down.  
  
The ship's door closed and Vegeta inserted the codination and they were off back home. Only they would arrive there later then Bardock ship cause of the speed, giving time for Bardock's team to explain things to the King and them to have some more bonding time to themselfs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Unexpected Trouble

Chapter 8: Unexpected Trouble  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bardocks' ship arrived about 3 hours later on their home planet, Vegetasei. Before he left his ship he looked at the data on his computer that told him how much time it would take Phoenix and Vegeta to arrive. ~A week?! What? Don't tell me that kid put it on slow mode! Ack!!~ Bardock thought angrily. He closed the ship computer screen and left the ship to join the others.  
  
"So how long till they get here pop?" Tales asked Bardock.  
  
"A week..." He answered grumbling.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Everyone shouted at the same time.  
  
Just then the king walked up to them with a dark scold on his features. "WHERE IS MY SON?!" He yelled at them as he stopped a few feet away from the group.  
  
They kneel instinctively in fear. No one wanted to say it, and they knew whoever did would regret it dearly.  
  
"Well?" The king said calming down but getting impatient by the second.  
  
They all glanced at each other and gulped. Then Kakkarot spoke up since he was the least scared, "He's on his way back here your majesty. He'll be here in about a week..." He trailed off returning to silence.  
  
"A WEEK!?! That brat is going to get IT!!! When he arrives send him straight to me got that?" He said to the others who all nodded vigorously then he turned and left to plan for the princes return.  
  
"Crap... he's gonna be even madder when he sees who the prince is returning with.." Radditz mumbled as all the others were thinking the same thing and shuddering at the thoughts of an even more angry King Vegeta.  
  
~~~  
  
A day later in space...  
  
Vegeta and Phoenix decided to spend the rest of the trip sleeping, only waking up one day before they arrived so they could prepare themselves. Vegeta had the computer all programmed and soon they both fell out cold into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
A few miles away from the slumbering Saiyans a ship jumps out of hyper space and follows the ship silently.  
  
"Captain a royal ship is in the area. Systems are all ready and awaiting your commands sir."  
  
"Excellent bring 'um in."  
  
"Yes sir." A soldier said then pushed a few bottons.  
  
A large orange beam shot out of the ship and hit the Saiyan ship but instead of blowing up the beam encircled the ship like a net. It slowly brought the ship into the pirate ship, then it took off into hyper space once again.  
  
~~~  
  
The soldiers gathered around the stolen ship armed and ready for action. On the Captain's order one of the men opened the door to reveal the sleeping Saiyans. The Captain's gaze fell upon Phoenix and smirked.  
  
Suddenly both Phoenix's and Vegeta's eyes popped wide open. They both stared at the men surrounding them. They felt the hostility from them and Phoenix immediately jumped off Vegetas' lap. She started to attack the men bringing them down like flies, soon Vegeta joined in the fun too.  
  
More and more men started to file in the room. Seven of them shot Phoenix with tranquilizer darts making her go weak and fall to her knees. Vegeta saw this and started to run to her but as he was just inches away from her fifteen men shot Vegeta with the darts making him fall to his knees too. The guards reloaded and shot Phoenix with four more and Vegeta with five more.  
  
Vegeta and Phoenix fell out cold but before they did they whispered the others name and both their hands fell on top of the other.  
"Alright bring him to the ki shielded cell and her... bring her to my chambers. Oh! Put on the collar and armlets on her."  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix woke up groggily a few hours later. She sniffed in the air and she froze at the unknown male scent. Her eyes opened slightly taking in her surrounding. She was in a fancy room almost royal like but what caught her attention were the flower petals around her and candles all around the room making it hard to pin point her kidnapper.  
  
"Welcome back to reality young one." A dark but soft voice said coming from a corner near her.  
  
She jumped some and pushed herself away from the voice. "Who are you and what do you want from me?!" She asked him bitterly.  
  
He smirked to himself and came out of the shadows getting a small gasp from her. "I want what all men want my dear. Power, money, top of the line technology and... a fine woman as yourself to be my bed mate." He said getting more and more closer to her.  
  
Phoenix's eyes widened at his last words, and she tried to make a break for it, but as she got close to the door she got electrocuted, sending her to her knees gasping.  
  
"Now, now you don't need to run from me little one. I won't hurt you... I just want to play with you. Women as beautiful as you are hard to come by here in space." He said putting away the remote to her collar and armlets.  
  
"Wh... Who the hell are you?!" She said turning around to face him and gasping for breath.  
  
"I am Captain Rictor, Rictor Strife" He said bowing to her then going up to her and offered his hand to help her up.  
  
She looked at his hand then him and spit in his face. "I already have a mate I don't want anyone else to touch me no matter how good they look or how nice they act at times!" She yelled at him. She got up and tried to run again but he caught her arm tightly.  
  
He turned her around and slapped her hard across the face letting her go as she went flying back to the floor. "Listen you little bitch! You have no say in the matter! Your mine now and you'll do as I say if you don't want to get yourself or your little boyfriend hurt understand?!" He shouted angrily. He whipped out the remote again and said, "Now get back on the bed and behave before I send you to the infirmary!"  
  
She winced and nodded. She got up and walked back to the bed. On her way there she called out to Vegeta through the bond, ~Vegeta please wake up! I got a huge problem here and I need major help with it!~  
~~~  
  
Vegeta shot up wide awake as he heard his mate's plea for help. ~Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can my angel!~ He thought through the link they shared. He got up a bit weakly. Looking around he thought he was in a regular cell but when he went to blast the door down he could do no more than a spark. "WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL HAVE A WAR ON YOUR HANDS!!!" Yelled the o'mighty prince in pure rage through the door, deafening the guards slightly.  
  
"Shut up! We don't care punk! You can't do nothing from in there!" One of the guards yelled back.  
  
"I can't but my people can! Don't you know who I am?!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
"A royal brat! If your in space with only that girl for your guard then you must be a real idiot!" The other guard shot back.  
  
"I'm the Prince of the SAYAINS!!!" He yelled back smugly.  
  
Both guards and everyone else in hearing range froze in fear. "Ah... oh crap... that girl wouldn't happen to be your mate would she?" One of the other guards who was listening to them asked.  
  
"YES!!! Now this is your last chance! Open this blasted door or you'll have to face my entire species and most of all ME!!!" He said getting impatient.  
  
They all thought about it. They went white as ghosts and got shivers down their spines. They knew that the Sayains were the strongest in the universe and to mess with a royal Sayain or ones mate would mean oblivion to them and all their surroundings. They all nodded to each other and the one with the key opened the door shaking like a leaf.  
  
Vegeta wasted no time. He ran out the door then blasted his way around the ship to the place where he felt his mate the most.  
  
~~~  
  
Rictor was on top of Phoenix holding and fondling her aggressively. Phoenix was trying not to cry from the many wounds the Captain gave her. Suddenly the door was blasted to splinters and the next thing she knew Rictor was hanging in the air by the throat held by a fuming Vegeta.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MATE!!! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY!!!" Vegeta yelled in his face then threw him against the wall knocking the Captain out cold till he found the right punishment. He then walked over to his trembling and bleeding mate. "Sheesshh... it's alright now your safe." He said soothingly. He broke off the collar and armlets then brought her into his arms.  
  
The guards that let him go came in and bowed to Vegeta.  
"Take that bakayaro to the cell I was in and head for Vegetasei! Don't worry he's the only one that will pay, the rest of you will be set free only if you don't let anything like this happen ever again. Got that?" Vegeta said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Yes sir!" They all said in unison and dragged out their former Captain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 8 


	9. Punishment Times Two?

Chapter 9: Punishment Times Two?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pirate ship jumped to hyper drive and stopped in front of Planet Vegetasei in a couple of seconds then descended to the closest port near the castle. The door to the ship opened and a few guards stepped out followed by Vegeta who was carrying Phoenix since one of her major injuries was on her right leg. They were greeted by Bardock, Tales, Radditz, Kakkarot and a few others.  
  
Kakkarot ran up to Vegeta and took Phoenix from him then went back to the others. Then a few more guards came out of the ship carrying Rictor's still unconscious body. Handed him to some Saiyan guards, bowed to Vegeta and they all left back out into space.  
  
Bardock walked up to Vegeta next and said, "Your father wishes to see you. I advise you watch what you say he's in a very foul mood."  
  
"Isn't he always?" Vegeta said chuckling. "Don't worry I can handle him just fix her up would you? And take him to a well guarded cell" He asked Bardock pointing to Phoenix direction with his head then at Rictor.  
  
Bardock nodded and motioned to the others to leave, picked up the captain and left behind his family.  
  
Vegeta sighed and thought to himself, ~Now what? He'll probably turn everything against me or worst take her away...~  
  
~Well then you just have to watch what you say now won't you Veg-kun.~  
  
~Phoenix? Geez you like this mind connection thing don't you?~ Vegeta thought to her chuckling to himself as he walked down the halls of the castle.  
  
~Yup! I get to be with u 24/7 no matter where we are! and Vegeta...~ She said to him turning her cheerfulness to a soft sad but grateful tone, ~thanks for saving me from that jerk.~  
  
~Don't mention it! I am here to take care and protect you and that's what I will do for all eternity my love.~ He said sweetly and charmingly. He stopped in front of his fathers door and sighed. ~Wish me luck. I'll need a lot of it.~  
  
~Good luck my prince charming.~ She said giving him a mental picture of her kissing him then disappeared to leave him to his duties.  
  
Vegeta let out another loud sigh as she left then knocked on the door to his fathers room.  
  
"WHAT IS IT NOW?" The king bellowed through his door.  
  
Vegeta gulped and answered, "It's me father. You wanted to-" Vegeta was cut off as the king swung the door open violently, grabbed him by the throat and threw him in the room in rage. He slam the door shut and walked up closer to the now gasping for air prince.  
  
"YOU BAKA!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?" He asked Vegeta yelling.  
  
"I did what I said I would! I said I'll live my life MY way!" The young Vegeta retorted getting up.  
  
The King surprisingly calmed down and started to laugh.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow and watching his father laugh for the first time in his young life.  
  
"Vegeta sit on the bed I got something I want to show you and tell you." The king said calming down and went into one of his drawers, pulled out a book then went to sit next to a nervous yet curious young Vegeta. He opened the book and started to tell his little story to his son...  
  
~~~  
  
When Vegeta came back to Phoenix and the others they were all surprised to see him smiling happily after just talking to a furious King. He proudly picked up Phoenix and sat down putting her on his lap.  
  
"So.. what happened?" Tales asked knowing everyone wanted to ask the same question.  
  
Vegeta just smiled and shook his head then said, "later... come on we got a pirate to torcher..."  
  
Phoenixs' face turned evil as she licked her lips. "Time for some revenge.." She said evilly at the last part making the others shudder. "What?" She asked turning back to her innocent self seeing this.  
  
The other just laughed getting up. Vegeta carried Phoenix and they all left for the dungeon cells.  
  
~~~  
  
They all arrived at the cells and were surprised to see that Rictor was already tied to the wall awaiting for the punishment to come, all but Bardock that is.  
  
"Thought you would come to beat him into a bloody pulp so I got him tied up." Bardock answered their obvious question.  
  
"Man how hard did ya hit him Vegeta? He's still knocked out cold!" Radditz asked tapping Rictor's face to try and wake him up.  
  
Vegeta laughed and said, "hard enough."  
  
"Vegeta put me on my feet I can stand up by myself now and I," She said pausing to smile evilly then continued, "I can wake him up."  
  
Vegeta looked at the others who got those chills again and let her go then backed away from her.  
  
She smirked and walked up to Rictor, pausing to turn to the others and said, "I would close my eyes if I were you guys. This won't be pretty."  
  
All there eyes shot open in understandment and they turned around and blocked their ears not wanting to hear this.  
  
Phoenix smirked more and turned back to the Captain. Her smirk turned to an evil grin as she kicked Rictor square in the nuts as hard as she could which was pretty damn hard.  
  
His eyes popped wide open and he screamed in immense pain, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN!!!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!"  
  
The others in the room cringed at the sound of his screams trying to block their ears more. The screams died down to gasping noises. They unblocked their ears and turned back to Rictor.  
  
"That's just the wake up call! Your punishment is a lot more worse than that!" Phoenix said then slapped him across his face as he had done to her only this time she hit him hard enough to make him bleed.  
  
"Now Captain you see what happens when you mess with a Saiyan? So why did you even try?" Vegeta said somewhat calmly.  
  
Between breaths Rictor tried saying, "I... didn't know... you were... Saiyans!... I... am... a... space pirate!... It's... my job!"  
  
"Well space pirates have a ransom on their heads in this solar system so I guess we can either turn you in or-" Bardock said but was cut off by Phoenix.  
  
"Or we get out the red hot pokers!"  
  
Everyone around her backed up a few steps and the Captain fainted at the thought.  
  
"What? Oh well there he goes again..." Phoenix said innocently then sighed. Just then her stomach growled and like a chain reaction every saiyans stomach started to growl one after the other.  
  
"Alright let's go eat!" Kakkarot said cheerfully.  
  
The others laughed in agreement and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 9 


	10. Surprised?

Chapter 10: Surprised?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang all went to the dinner room and stopped dead in their tracks in shock. The room was decorated festive like and the food... There was so much food that no one could even see the table! Every meal that the cooks could think of they made it and even the servants had plates full in their hands waiting for them to finish the appetizers. It was a feast that could fill up an army of hungry Saiyans. They saw the king already sitting down waiting for them. He waved his hand telling them to come and sit down to join him. To which they happily agreed!   
  
When Phoenix was about to sit next to Vegeta the king told her to sit next to him so he could get to know his future daughter-in-law which surprised the others to say the least. She agreed a bit suspiciously.  
  
A few minutes after they had started to eat Phoenix's head started to hurt. She kept hearing a strange monotone voice telling her to wake up. She covered her head with her hands and tried to make the voice stop by shaking her head. Everyone at the table stared at her strangely then disappeared into thin air. The last thing she saw was King Vegeta grinning evilly at her then her world turned black.  
  
~~~  
Phoenix woke up back in the ship she came in which coincidently was still heading for Vegetasei. "Oh man. I knew it couldn't be that easy." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Vegeta yawns a bit as he too wakes up and shuts the alarm clock that is built in the ship. "What are you talking about?" He asked her wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Hmm... oh nothing. I think we're here now."  
  
"Already to meet my dad?" He asked getting a little shudder out of her.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She said sighed.  
  
A few hours later they landed on Vegetasei safely and were greeted by Kakkarot, Bardock, Radditz and Tales. Bardock walked up to Vegeta and whispered in his ear, "Your dads pretty mad Vegeta. You better watch yourself."  
  
"Heh I can deal with him." He said and left for his father's cambers.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta was about ten feet away from his father's room when he heard a voice in his head.  
  
~Vegeta good luck! Even if I know you don't need.~ Phoenix said to him cheerfully.  
  
~Thanks but I think I will need it.~  
  
~Trust me you won't! I got to go. See ya later cutey!~ Phoenix said as she gave him a mental kiss and left.  
~Bye... I hope your right.~ He thought ending the connection and knocking on his father's chamber door. The door quickly opened and he was immediately grabbed by the neck then thrown into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
About an hour later Vegeta came back to the group with a smug little smirk on his face. "Come on let's go eat. My father invites you all to dinner immediately." He said instead of answering their unspoken question to why he looked somewhat happy. They all nodded and followed behind Vegeta to the dining room.  
  
As they arrived there everything looked exactly like in Phoenix's dream. As they smelled the food their stomach growled telling them to sit down and eat already to which they obeyed happily. Also as in her dream the king told her to sit next to him.  
  
As the king observed Phoenix eat he noticed the mark on her neck. ~Damn now I got no choice... I got to prove that she is not a suitable mate for my son. Guess it's the old tournament...~ He thought to himself then glanced at Vegeta who was watching him with warning eyes. He smirked at his son and returned his attention to Phoenix. "So my dear do you truly want to be my sons mate?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course!" She answered cheerfully.  
  
"Then you are prepared to face the one he was supposed to marry in a tournament?" He asked getting the attention of everyone.  
  
"Bring her on! I'm ready for anything I have to do to get you to accept me."  
  
"Very well then. You got three days to train then it's time for the tournament." He said satisfied with her answer. "Now then you'll need armor..." He said getting up and motioning the others to follow.  
  
He led them to the royal changing rooms where there was armors of every color you can think of and all the accessories. "Pick two suits one for your training and the other for the tournament. You guys too can pick a suit to train in with her." He said to her as he went to sit down on a chair near by.  
  
They all nodded and picked out new suits for themselves. Vegeta chose blue navy, Kakkarot dark orange, Tales black, Radditz dark red, Bardock a cold blue and Phoenix an emerald green to match her eyes. They all went and changed. The boys all came out first, then when Phoenix came back all but the king's mouth dropped, but anyone who bothered to look could see small twinkles in his eyes. The king left after he was satisfied with them.  
  
"Alright let's get to the training." Bardock said leading the others to the training arena.  
  
~~~  
  
During the three days all of the guys fought against her hard some times double teaming never taking it easy on her so she could become stronger faster. Well it was finally the day and they all left for the tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. The Tournament

Chapter 11: The Tournament  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were now only minutes away before the tournament started. They looked out to the crowd and noticed that the whole planet was here to witness the event.  
  
"Kami I don't think I can do this! Look at all those people out there! Some of them are already booing me and I don't even know them. Oh no I can't go out there." Phoenix said getting nervous.  
  
"Just calm down honey." Kakkarot said trying to calm her down.  
  
"I AM CALM!!!" She screamed, making her father back away a bit in fear. She saw this and apologized.  
  
"Listen I know you have what it takes to beat her so just go out there and do your best." Bardock said coming up to her and tried to reassure her.  
  
She simply nodded her head and he left her to herself. ~I just wish Vegeta could have been here with me.~ She thought then suddenly jumped as she heard him in her head.  
  
~I'm here. I just have to sit up with my father since I am the prince. Now just relax and remember one thing.~ Vegeta explained.  
  
~What's that?~  
  
~I love you and if you lose I'll be upset.~ He told her then smirked as he felt her get scared a bit then continued ~upset because I wrecked the coliseum and my father would be mad at me.~  
  
~Oh okay.~ She said sighing in relief.  
  
~Now get out there. Show my father and the rest of them that the prince knows what he is doing.~  
  
~You got it babe.~ She said and broke the connection and got ready.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta blushed at her last comment.  
  
"Vegeta what's your problem? You sick or something?" His father asked when he noticed him blushing.  
  
Vegeta gulped and regained his posture. "No sir." He sighed in relief as his father turned his attention back to the ring.  
  
~~~  
  
"Welcome Saiyans from across the globe! The moment you have all been waiting for. THE BATTLE OF THE SEASON!! In this area we have PRINCESS KITARAAAAAA!!!" The announcer introduce.  
  
A tall woman dressed in black and red came out at her name.  
  
"And in this corner from... From the Planet Chikyuu?" The announcer said in disbelief getting murmurs out of the crowd then cleared his throat and continued, "Her name is PHOOOOOOEEENIXXX!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Ugh. Now what? They hate me do you hear them?" She said getting nervous again.  
  
"Look don't listen to them. Once you fight and beat the pants off the princess they'll love you you'll see." Radditz said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Now get out there and show them what you got!" Tales said backing up his older brother.  
  
"Yeah go get them my little fire bird." Kakkarot said coming up to her and pushing her closer to the entry way.  
  
"Thanks you guys." She said then marched out defiantly in front of the crowd.  
  
~~~  
  
"Let the battle BEGIN!"  
  
Katara wasted no time and lunged straight towards Phoenix knocking her to the ground. She then quickly ran, jumped up and grabbed Phoenix's leg with her tail and swinging her around.  
  
"NO WAIT!" Phoenix said getting dizzy and mad.  
  
"So you want my prince do you!" Katara said throwing her on the ground.  
  
Phoenix grunted and yelled back, "he's not yours missy!"  
  
Katara snorted and answered, "of course he is and when I finish with you he'll be all mine!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Phoenix said getting up and giving Katara a death stare.  
  
"Believe me child you can't." She answered back smugly.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHILD!!!" Phoenix screamed back getting really mad now.  
  
Katara took this opportunity to lunge at Phoenix again. She was about to attack her from the front when she suddenly faded and attacked her from behind. Phoenix was expecting a frontal attack and so she got knocked down to the ground.  
  
"If you can't even stop that attack then you are worst than pathetic!" Katara said chuckling to herself.  
  
Phoenix shot back to her feet and yelled back, "DON'T CALL ME PATHETIC YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
"Disrespectful brat! I'm going to teach you to show the proper respect for those over you!" Katara said getting angry herself.  
  
"I'll show you respect alright..." She said and tried a few hard punches on Katara but they got all blocked.  
  
Katara smiled and retorted, "is that all you got? You know we aren't allowed to use ki powers in the first part of battle so just fall down already so we can start round two."  
  
Phoenix pushed herself back from her and smirked then said, "no you go first."  
  
Katara smirked back and shot back, "I don't think so."  
  
"Very well. One of us must be the bigger person here. You have the size but I have the brains so I guess that's me." Phoenix said and hit the ground.  
  
Karata growled and hit the ground too.  
  
"ROUND 1 OVER! On to round 2! THE KI BLASTS COMPETITION!! The winner takes all!!!" The announcer said as he saw both of them fall to the ground.  
  
"Guess that's me." Phoenix said smirking at her opponent.  
  
"In your dreams half-breed!" Katara spit back.  
  
"What did you just call me!?" Phoenix asked enraged.  
  
"I said in your dreams HALF-BREED!! Did ya here me this time?!" Katara said again. She smirked as she watched Phoenix become even more angry then continued, "Look the prince needs a real saiyan woman to fulfill his needs not some half-breed twit."  
  
"Why.. WHY YOU ARROGANT SELF CENTERED--AGH!!" Phoenix started to say but was cut off as she was punched in the face and doubled over. She laid there for a moment.  
  
"That's right stay down and I won't have to kill you!" Katara said down at her.  
  
Phoenix just lied there letting her thoughts flood her mind, ~Half breed, twit, brat, not worthy, NOT WORTHY HALF-BREED!!!~ The next thing everyone knew she let out a deafening scream making the closest people around her get nosebleeds and Katara almost deaf. She then floated up in the middle of the arena and screamed back at a shocked Katara, "Let's end this now!" then she powered up to what she thought was her ultimate power.  
  
"Now your talking!" Katara said as she too powered up to her ultimate power.  
  
To those that had scouters in the crowed saw that Princess Katara was stronger and started to chant her name.  
  
Katara began throwing fast kicks, punches and blows. Phoenix tried to do the same but she was weaker then Katara so all she could was block her opponents attacks. ~NO! I can't let her beat me! I just can't!~ She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard Vegeta's words in her head, ~Don't lose. Don't lose. Lose and you lose me. Don't lose I love you.~  
  
Katara stopped her attack to continue dissing Phoenix. "You half breed brat. Take yourself back to your own planet with your other lowlifes. Your mother must have been an equally low life form to have such an ugly child,"  
  
We'll that did it now Phoenix was pissed beyond what people could imagine. "DON'T GRRRR TALK GRRR ABOUT AHHHHH MYYYY MOTHER!!!!!!" She screamed out. The next thing everyone knew her hair had turned a golden color and her eyes matched an almost blood lust look.  
  
Katara was blown a few feet away from her and she stared at Phoenix with wide eyes. "What.. What the heck are you?" She asked Phoenix still a little shocked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare. You are not getting my man now or ever!" Phoenix yelled to her and then powered up even more. "DEADLY FIRE BLASSSSSSSSTSSSSSSS!!!!!!" She yelled out again and fired a large black blasts at Katara.  
  
Seeing this Katara powered up as much as she could and fired her own blasts. "NAKETSOOOO FURYYYYY!!!!!" She yelled out firing a large yellow beam at Phoenix's blasts.  
  
Their blasts struck each other with phenomenal force. The next thing Katara knew she was being blown back and over come by Phoenix's blasts. She landed hard on the arena floor. The smoke cleared and Katara slowly climbed back to her feet bleeding from many injuries.  
  
"Now fall yield or die!" Phoenix screamed down at her opponent.  
  
"I will never yield and I shall not die!!" Princess Katara screamed out in a bloodlust like rage and tore straight for Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix just stood there smirking at her.  
  
Katara powered two of her most deadly attacks. "RAIKEENNNNNN PSYCTHEEEEEE BLAAADEEEEE BLASSSSSTTTTTT!!!" She yelled out sending a huge razor edge blast heading straight at Phoenix. "SINECORRRREEEEE DESTRUCTOOOOO BEAMMMMM!!!" She yelled equally forceful sending a wide spread like attack at Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix stood her ground. Then right when the blasts were about to hit her she yelled out in all her fury, "SHINOAAAAA DEATHHHH BLASSTSSSSS!!!" The next thing everyone knew there was nothing but a large cloud of smoke then a huge wave shot forth destroying Katara's blasts and headed straight for Katara.  
  
As the blast headed for Katara she was to shocked to do anything especially after the smoke cleared and there was Phoenix still standing before her. "Then you shall die." Phoenix said then screamed out, "AHHHHHH!!!" and her blast increased then engulfed Katara destroying her. There was barely enough of her to make a proper identification. Most of her blood had disintegrated in the blast but what didn't was left all over a small portion of the arena.  
  
Phoenix was still feeling her anger that she almost didn't hear that voice in her head.  
  
~WOMAN!?~  
  
Phoenix immediately snapped out of it. ~Huh oh sorry Vegeta.~  
  
~Phoenix I'm proud of you. Now my love we shall be together.~ Vegeta said happily.  
  
~Vegeta I'm so happy.~ She said smiling. Then all of a sudden right there in front of everyone she passed out. Falling to the arena floor and all her coloring returned to normal.  
  
~PHOENIX!?~ Vegeta called out to her but got no answer. He immediately left his fathers side tho he could tell his father disapproved of his actions. But he was not about to leave his love down there in the dirt.   
  
Bardock had somehow picked up on Vegeta and knew what he was about to do. So he quickly ran to the arena and scooped up Phoenix in his arms then left.  
  
Vegeta immediately turned to his father gave him a self assured look and walked off to see about his mate.  
~Hmph. It looks like the boy has finally learned.~ King Vegeta thought smiling satisfactorily to himself as he watched his son leave. For that was all he wanted was to teach his son a lesson in growing up. And now it appears that the lesson has been well learned. And to top it all off he has one great daughter in law now. One that he can truly be proud of.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta met Bardock on his way to the infirmary with Phoenix. He immediately scooped her up out of Bardock's arms and flew off to the infirmary. Bardock following close behind to check on his grand-daughter.  
  
Vegeta carefully placed her inside one of the rejuvenation tanks. He sat under her tank for at least an hour waiting for her to regain consciousness. Finally he heard a thought in his head faint but there.  
  
~V... Vegeta?~ Phoenix called out to him weakly.  
  
~Yeah I'm here.~  
  
~Did... did I win?~ She asked him.  
  
Vegeta laughed lightly to himself and smiled. ~Yes my love. You won as I knew you would. And not only that. You have even transcended beyond that of any Saiyan warrior including my father.~ He told her happily.  
  
~I did all that?~ She asked surprised.  
  
~Yes. Now hush and rest. We can talk some more later.~  
  
~Alright. Vegeta?~ She asked him one last time.  
  
~Yes my love?~ He asked back smiling.  
  
~I love you.~ She said and then passed back out.  
  
~I love you too my princess.~ Vegeta said as he to closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 11 


	12. Epilogue - A New Home

Epilogue: A New Home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day when everything had settied down both families sat down in the royal loung room to dissuce matters at hand.  
  
"So how old are you my dear?" The king asked his daught-in-law to be.  
  
"16" she replied still a bit weak from using all that energy yesterday.  
  
"Hmm.. Well I guess we can all wait two more years to crown my son." The king said, paused then continued, "Vegeta you will go back with her and Kakkarot to planet Chikyuu. I want you to learn, explore and just plain enjoy the time you have while you have it. But when she turns 18 all three of you will return and live here since Phoenix will marry my son and become queen she has to stay here. Is that clear?"  
  
Vegeta, Phoenix and Kakkarot all noded happily.  
  
After a few days Vegeta packed up everything he needed then all three of them left back for Chikyuu to enjoy the next two years together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End!  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine but I'm still wishing they were! But please no suing cause all you'll get are my 3 annoying cats! =^-^=  
  
Special Thanks to: §Tai Bulma§ For correcting my work and giving me the idea for chapter 8, 10 and 11! And thanks to TinyDennis for making me get off my ass and write!  
  
Actors thoughts:  
  
Vegeta: () It's a miracle I got through my fathers wrath so easily!  
King Vegeta: A little to lucky kid!  
Phoenix: Hey if I let your father kill you Veg-kun then how am I supposed to marry you?  
Vegeta: True.. ::smirks:: And at least I get to live with you for two years... heh you never know what could happen.  
Phoenix: O.O um.. hehe  
Kakkarot: Watch it Vegeta I will make you wait two years before me or the others let you touch her in that way.  
Bardock, Tales, Radditz and King Vegeta nods their head in agreement.  
Vegeta: Aww man! I never get to have any fun!  
Phoenix: Hey!  
Vegeta: Oops sorry babe.  
Phoenix: Okay. Now till next time folks! That's all bye bye! 


End file.
